Existence Key Wikia
Welcome to the Existence Key Wikia This wiki will eventually come to contain everything you need to know about the Existence Key Verse, and all of it's spin offs. OverPower is the parent verse containing Existence Key. NOTE: As of March 7th 2018, the current wiki is no longer up to date. Due to new ideas and recent changes in the creator's life, updates will be inconsistent until a resolution can be reached. ' Wiki Revamp Notice (Extremely Important, READ FIRST!) One this is for certain, and that is that this wiki is a mess. It's ''vastly ''out of date and may require a complete and utter reset. Originally, I had created this website to break away from the FC/OC Battles Wiki, but I've begun to transform it into a unique piece of metafiction with deep lore and interesting characters. ''As a warning, all of the profiles and pages on here are very poorly written and described, leading me to believe that the wiki itself needs to be entirely revamped. What you're currently viewing on this wiki will completely change in time. Consider the current Existence Key Wiki to be a mere collection of drafts, ideas and thoughts - not a comprehensive and definite compendium. ''Writing Style Of ~EX~'' My writing style is highly unique. Since I prefer visuals and emotions over excessive description, I've created a form of writing that emphasizes which character is speaking and places important quotes between paragraphs. This grabs the reader's attention while implementing important plot points. To make writing an easier task for myself, I've "modified" it and allowed an extremely complex story to be described in an incredibly simple manner. Thus, no matter how disjointed the story becomes, you'll still be able to understand what's going on. The current rough draft of Azuran's prelude will, after it is completed, be utilized to show my improvement as a writer over time. As each chapter passes, my abilities become more and more apparent. With each draft I complete, I will work towards a final draft in the form of a monetized light novel. Even if it takes years, you may- one day, hold a copy of Azuran ''or ''Existence Key in your hands. Despite this, I'm not the first writer to utilize this method of publication. '''Kugane Maruyama, Author of Overlord, and Kawahara Reki, Author of Sword Art Online; among many others, also began their journeys as web novelists. Am I the first Wikia ''novelist? Probably not, but I'm still certain that it's a unique and nearly untapped form of draft writing. < I sound almost egotistical there, lol. Genres * '''Science Fantasy' * Cyberpunk/Astropunk * High Fantasy * Action Epic * Conceptual Fantasy * Drama * Thriller The verse also contains elements of Slice Of Life Anime/Manga Clothing/Architecture Style Existence Key has a Cybergoth styling, which is especially present in terms of clothing and architecture. Some settings are not as developed as others and rely on a more Traditional Goth appearance. Themes * Adventure * Unity * Perseverance ''' * '''Brotherhood/Sisterhood * Finding One's Place * Realizing True Strength * Independence * Dealing With Loss Influences * Manga, Anime & Light Novels '(The main influence of Existence Key, and the style that drives it forward.) * '''Mythology ' * '''Roleplaying Games * Graphic Novels * Fantasy/Sci-Fi Novels * Blockbuster Films Theme Songs (Has it's own Spotify Playlist! Check it out!) EXISTENCE KEY: Themes Existence Key CHRONICLES Primordium * Features the True Gods and the origin of the Anti Gods. The timeless primordial war is documented. * Main Protagonists: True King Exo and Reves * Primary Antagonists: Acryptikos and Kortomus Draconium * Details the struggle against the reality-consuming Cosmic Dragons * Main Protagonist: Aryax Viridia * Primary Antagonists: Skulvaskus, Draedon, Myrkor, Rancidious, and Tyranna Corruption * Focuses on Azuran's war with the Skulvaskan Empire after the planet is corrupted by the Anti God known as Antiexis * Main Protagonists: Retrion Everian and Aryax Viridia * Primary Antagonist: Skulvaskus ''' Azuran / Prelude (SPOILERS!) Prelude / Azuran * The first adventures of Voltis and Raiva! (Exonus' Parents) * '''Main Protagonists: ''Voltis Everian, Raiva Everian, Exilus Everian, Jade Everian, Rina Everian'' * Primary Antagonists: ''Jakk Ravan (Emperor, Warlord), Volteragon (Legendary Beast of Azuran), Plagithus (Ancient Demon)'' * Secondary Antagonists: Karra Ravan (Supreme General, Warlady), Miran Ravan (Heir), Kahn Fyresturm (Viritian Warlock), Mina Ravan (Heiress), Ram (General), Nyka (Core Commander), Mel'avir (Brother of Azuranite Chieftain Ter'adir) * Tertiary Antagonists: Ker'al (Mercenary), Emerion Tygon (Field Commander), Byron Ahnli (Field Commander), Imari Herashi (Field Commander), Senari Herashi (Field Commander), Rem (Admiral, Sister of Ram) * KEY EVENTS: Battle of Hiron, Everian Manor Conflict, Ten Thousandth Tournament, First Battle of Ion, Battle of the Static Plains, First Terragryph Raid, Second Coming of Volteragon, First Battle for Azuran, Battle of Gryphtus, Ravan Demon Pact, Second Battle of Ion, Second Terragryph Raid, Siege of Ravan Manor, Great Demon Onslaught, Second Battle for Azuran, Ravan / Everian Truce Main Story (MASSIVE SPOILERS!) NOTE: The following information contains huge, albeit long-outdated spoilers. These were my original plans for Existence Key, and I'll be listing them over time. ''' Fourth of the Line * Exonus' first adventures with his Family, ending in a climactic battle with extraterrestrial forces! * '''KEY EVENTS: Azuranite Conflict, Ion Civil War, Raid of Iterrus Bio-Laboratory, First Automaton War, Third Battle for Azuran Magnus * Azuran is conquered by a mysterious being known as Golemech. when Exonus' Father is defeated, can he and his family repel the warlord? * KEY EVENTS: Terraformation of Azuran, Magnite Occupation, Everian Uprising, Battle for Maya V, Retaking of Ion, Great Magnite War, Liberation of Azuran, Exonus vs Golemech Spiritum * Exonus and Kaiber travel the cosmos and meet a girl known as Aeriana. When they discover that she is responsible for the tyrannical oppression of her people, they push against the odds to stop her. However; Aeriana is merely being used by her brother, Searis, to do his dirty work. When Aeriana decides that her brother is wrong, she joins forces with the duo in order to stop him. * KEY EVENTS: Self-Exile of Exonus and Kaiber, Fated Encounter on Spiritum, The Dark Spirit War Rebirth * The mysterious Existence Guardians arrive to choose fighters from the Ideal Multiverse. * KEY EVENTS: Revelations * When the Guardian Palace is ransacked by dark forces, Exonus is corrupted by the Harbingers Akalion and Azeliah. He must travel through Existence in search of answers. On the way, he encounters a dark force of unknown origin, but is saved from certain defeat by a being covered in glowing armor. * KEY EVENTS: Tartarus * In the process of finding the legendary Guardian Gods, Exonus is trapped in the realm of pure corruption known as Tartarus. He is accompanied by the being who saved him prior, known as Retrion, who is revealed to be his oldest ancestor. Exonus and Retrion fight against the terrifying Antiexis, a Dark God that Retrion had once faced millennia ago. Infinite Legion * A menacing adversary has been revealed! Can the recently gathered Guardian Gods defeat his Harbingers and their Army? * Primary Antagonists:'' Acryptikos, Akalion and Azeliah, Resentia, Verasmus'' * KEY EVENTS: Anti Gods * Exonus and the Guardians learn of the Anti God King, Acryptikos! His lieutenant, Malignion, arises, and the Anti Gods come into play in order to defeat our protagonists. The Harbingers are ordered to guard the Soul Prison at all costs. * Primary Antagonists: Acryptikos, Malignion * Secondary Antagonists: ''Akalion and Azeliah '' * KEY EVENTS: Finale * The Final Battle is at hand! Assembling every able combatant, The Existence Guardians, Legendary Beings and even the Guardian Gods (the Existence Guardians' true leaders) face off in a climactic war against the Anti Gods! * KEY EVENTS: AFTERMATH * This isn't the end of Exonus' adventures! * New foes will arise, and they will become an incredible challenge for the Protagonists! * New Gods, Demigods, Guardians, Creatures, and more will be featured! (More as I go on, work in progress. ~E.D., Creator of Existence Key) Aftermath / The Bigger Picture / True Gods Revealed (MASSIVE SPOILER ALERT) AFTERMATH * Malignion's forces have been defeated, and several of the Guardian Gods have fallen as well. The worst casualties, however, were those of the Existence Guardians. Only 30% of them remain, which could spell doom for the Ultraverse, as a powerful new foe closes in. GREAT ENDER KING * A great being from beyond existence arrives to stake his claim; the mighty Endragoth begins a new war! THE ENDGAME * Acryptikos returns to declare war on Surpass; the Anti Gods arrive en masse to seize control of totality. Settings Existence Key takes place throughout all of creation, however, it is primarily located in a select few areas of the overall verse. These Include: * AZURAN - '''Home of the Protagonist and his family, it's the most visited location in the main story by far. 95% of the Prelude is located on or around this ultra-planetoid. * '''HUB RIFT- '''Sealed Spacial Zone that's home to the Existence Guardians. * '''SURPASS - '''Realm of the True Gods and their followers. Being so, it's entirely beyond classification. Any possible or impossible analogues in any way shape or form and on any level whatsoever are absolutely infinitely dwarfed by even the realm's weakest elements. * '''SPIRITUM - '''Galaxy sized planet of the deathless and home to many supernatural beings. * '''HADAL ZONE - '''Known as the "place where no one goes", it exists as a hellish void and is the home of most Demons. * '''VIRITIUM - '''Former home of the Viritians, now a massive ruin of asteroids. * '''ANTIVERSE - '''A twisted, backwards realm of floating structures and darkness; considered a complete reversal of Surpass. * '''DEEP SPACE - '''This is quite simply the middle of outer space; a battlefield of near emptiness. Copyright (Important!) ''Existence Key © is an ''OverPower ''verse by Patrick Gaffney (2016 - 2020)' ''This is the original companion site and source for Existence Key, and is proven by this date: 1/20/2017 '' ''All Rights Reserved; however, any borrowed images utilized on this sight belong to their rightful owners, I'll replace them as soon as I'm able. '' Latest Activity Category:Browse